Danny Phantom (2004)
Season 1 (2004-2005) 1.Mystery Meat (April 3, 2004) 2.Parental Bonding (April 9, 2004) 3.One of a Kind (April 9, 2004) 4.Attack of the Killer Garage Sale (April 16, 2004) 5.Splitting Images (April 23, 2004) 6.What you Want (April 30, 2004) 7.Bitter Reunions (May 7, 2004) 8.Prisoners of Love (May 14, 2004) 9.My Brother's Keeper (June 25, 2004) 10.Shades of Gray (September 24, 2004) 11.Fanning the Flames (October 8, 2004) 12.Teacher of the Year (October 15, 2004) 13.Fright Night (October 29, 2004) 14.13 (November 5, 2004) 15.Public Enemies (February 4, 2005) 16.Lucky in Love (February 11, 2005) 17.Maternal Instinct (February 18, 2005) 18.Life Lessons (February 25, 2005) 19.The Million Dollar Ghost (June 3, 2005) 20.Control Freaks (June 17, 2005) Season 2 (2005-2006) 1.Memory Bank (June 24, 2005) 2.Doctor's Disorders (July 15, 2005) 3.Pirate Radio (July 22, 2005) 4.Reign Storm Part 1 (July 29, 2005) 5.Reign Storm Part 2 (July 29, 2005) 6.Identity Crisis (September 23, 2005) 7.The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (September 16, 2005) 8.The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (September 16, 2005) 9.The Fenton Menace (October 7, 2005) 10.The Fright Before Christmas (December 6, 2005) 11.Secret Weapons (December 9, 2005) 12.Flirting With Disaster (January 13, 2006) 13.Micro Management (January 27, 2006) 14.Beauty Marked (February 24, 2006) 15.King Tuck (March 17, 2006) 16.Masters of All Time (March 24, 2006) 17.Kindred Spirits (April 7, 2006) 18.Double Cross My Heart (May 5, 2006) 19.Reality Trip Part 1 (June 9, 2006) 20.Reality Trip Part 2 (June 9, 2006) Season 3 (2006-2007) 1.Eye for an Eye (August 20, 2006) 2.Infinite Realms (August 20, 2006) 3.Girls Night Out (August 20, 2006) 4.Torrent of Terror (August 20, 2006) 5.Forever Phantom (August 20, 2006) 6.Urban Jungle (October 9, 2006) 7.Livin Large (July 13, 2007) 8.Boxed up Fury (August 21, 2007) 9.Frightmare (August 21, 2007) 10.Claw of the Wild (August 21, 2007) 11.D-Stabilized (August 21, 2007) 12.Phantom Planet Part 1 (August 24, 2007) 13.Phantom Planet Part 2 (August 24, 2007) Season 4 (2008-2009) 1.Out of the Phantom Part 1 (January 1, 2008) 2.Out of the Phantom Part 2 (January 1, 2008) 3.Tuck Gets Stuck (January 4, 2008) 4.Grounded (January 4, 2008) 5.Busy Box (January 9, 2008) 6.Phantom Town (January 9, 2008) 7.Good Ghost Bad Ghost (September 2, 2008) 8.Phantom War Part 1 (September 10, 2008) 9.Phantom War Part 2 (September 10, 2008) 10.Simple (December 23, 2008) 11.Danny's Big Score (March 7, 2009) 12.Alone Part 1 (May 17, 2009) 13.Alone Part 2 (May 17, 2009) Season 5 (2009-2010) 1.Fame (July 6, 2009) 2.Phantom Infinity (September 12, 2009) 3.Deep (September 12, 2009) 4.The Enemy of My Enemy (November 6, 2009) 5.The Big Story (January 14, 2010) 6.Revenge Part 1 (January 18, 2010) 7.Revenge Part 2 (January 18, 2010) 8.Double or Nothing (March 3, 2010) 9.The Creature from Beyond (March 15, 2010) 10.Duped (November 4, 2010) 11.Not Easy (November 5, 2010) 12.Ultimate Phantom Part 1 (November 6, 2010) 13.Ultimate Phantom Part 2 (November 6, 2010) Season 6 (2011-2012) 1.Phantom Training (April 3, 2011) 2.Retreat (April 3, 2011) 3.Night of the Living Phantom (October 20, 2011) 4.The Purge (November 7, 2011) 5.Eye of the Phantom (November 8, 2011) 6.Danny Lost Powers Part 1 (February 1, 2012) 7.Danny Lost Powers Part 2 (February 1, 2012) 8.It Was Them (March 13, 2012) 9.Outbreak (March 18, 2012) 10.A Phantom from the Past (May 15, 2012) 11.Showdown (May 23, 2012) 12.Phantom Forever Part 1 (October 10, 2012) 13.Phantom Forever Part 2 (October 10, 2012) Season 7 (2013) 1.Breakpoint (January 27, 2013) 2.Collect This (February 9, 2013) 3.O Danny, Where Art Thou? (February 11, 2013) 4.Danny Again (February 15, 2013) 5.Phantom Stretch (March 10, 2013) 6.The Final Countdown (April 14, 2013) 7.While you were Away (April 20, 2013) 8.Phantom 17 (April 20, 2013) 9.Gone Fishin' (June 11, 2013) 10.Danny Strikes Back (June 12, 2013) 11.Phantom Tales (June 13, 2013) 12.Farewell Danny Part 1 (November 7, 2013) 13.Farewell Danny Part 2 (November 7, 2013) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:The Second Dimension of Nicktoons